Are you ready?
by toboe's-Fan
Summary: The Wolf Rain characters are put to the test to see if they can be on MTV for a year! They meet new people and more! Read inside! Summary sucks!
1. Wow! There here!

**Okay, This is just an Idea of a story that I had in my mind, so here it is.**

* * *

**Hige was sitting on the couch that was right next to the window, he was always looking over at it. He had got a text message from MTV, telling him that they were going to get some new people to come live in the house for a year. He glanced over his sholder and say Toboe there, waiting. 'Probley waiting for Tsume and Kiba' Hige thought as he began to stare out the window once again. **

**While he was looking out the window, he saw a blue Porsche Carrera GT pull up to the dirt road of the house's drive-way. 'Let's see what's behind door #1!' Hige thought as he watched the figure step out of the car. It was a girl, she had brown hair, green eyes. She was wearing a blue mini skirt with a white top. 'Wow!' Hige said as she came out of her car. 'Nice body!' his jaw dropped as she walked up to the house. "Something the matter Hige?" Toboe asked as he looked up from a magazine he was reading. "No! Nothing's the matter runt!" Hige shot back at Toboe. "Fine" Toboe mummbled as he began to look at the magazine again. **

**They then heard a knock at the door and Hige pranced over to it and opened it. There was the girl that he saw get out of the car before, he just wanted to hold her so bad, but he bit his lip and tried to get the image out of his head. "Hi! My name's Kay!" Kay said as she held out her hand. "Hi Kay, My name is Hige!" Hige said happily, he was suprized at what was behind door #1. "Come on in." She stepped in and immeditally noticed Toboe on the stairs. **

**'Wow! Cute guy!' Kay thought to herself and sat down next to him. "Hi! My names Kay!" Kay said happily hoping that he would talk to her. "Hi! My name's Toboe!" Toboe said happily and shook her hand. "So...How long have you been here?" Kay asked. "Um, only for a day." He said as he looked up to face her. "Oh, say could you give me a tour of the house?" She asked. "Sure!" Toboe said and they both got up and walked up the stairs. 'Great, so much for #1, maybe #2 will be better, no, She has the perfect body, nobody could beat her at that.' Hige though as he waited for girl #2 to come.**

* * *

**What do you think? Bad? Good? What? Coninue yes or no? Please review! **

**Question: What is the name of the beggining song to Wolf Rain? Review and tell me the answer, sorry, no prize!**


	2. Two new girls

**Authors Note: Alright! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. My stupid sisters wanted to use the computer so I was unable to write the rest. Another reason why is because I had to think of Ch. 2 of my other story, 'Two chosen wolves.' Anyway thanks for the reviews! Remember to read and review! Just to let you know, there will be a few 'bad words' used in this chapter. **

**Are You ready!**

**Ch. 2 Finally they've arrived!**

Toboe was showing Kay around the place as Hige waited for the others (Or in Hige's words, 'door #2'.)

"And this is the outside, we have a HUGE backyard, a pool, and lots of other things." Toboe said pulling Kay outside. Her eyes scanned the backyard as Toboe walked around in it. She then noticed the pool a little to her right, "Cool! A pool!" she said as she pulled him over to it. "Come on!" she said. "No, Let me go in first!" Toboe said as he quickly took of his shirt :he he: and jumped into the pool, creating a huge wave. Kay screamed as the water came poring down on her.

-

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Come on Toboe! Your so slow!" Kay said stopping at the door that led to the house. "Coming" Toboe said and quickly put his shirt on .

The two walked into the house just as Hige opened, Kay's eyes widened as she saw who was at the door. She wore blue jeans with a red and white top. "Nella?" Kay asked confused. "Kay?" the girl said back. Nella set her stuff down and both of them ran for each other and went into a killer hug. "I MISSED YOU!" the screamed while jumping up and down. They broke apart a few seconds later.

"So, where have you been?" Kay said. "Around" Nella said back. "So it seems that you two know each other." Hige said. "Yep" Nella and Kay said together. "Cool, my names Toboe." he said while putting his hand out. "My names Nella, if you couldn't already tell." she said back. "You know, he's kinda cute" Nella whispered to Kay. "Yeah well don't get any ideas." Kay whispered back. They both giggled, "What?" Hige said while the two continued to giggle. "Hmm..well has the other girls come?" Nella asked. "Nope, only us." Kay said. "Okay, well I'm going to get something to eat" Hige said as he walked to the kitchen.

-

The girls were catching up as Hige and Toboe were searching the kitchen for food. "AHH!" Hige screamed from the kitchen making the girls run to them. "What's the matter?" Nella asked. "Were out of food!" Hige said whimpering. "Don't worry Hige, we'll go up to the store and get some food." informed Toboe. "Your right, lets go, you girls can go pick out a room." Hige said as Toboe and him walked outside.

-

"Okay, we totally clam this room." Nella said as she walked into a room. The room had an view of the pool, it had two Queen beds, and other things. "So, do you like anyone here?" Kay asked. "Um..Well Hige's nice, but I've only seen two people. So not yet, what about you?" Nella said while sitting down on the bed. "Toboe, he's so sweet and cute." Kay said blushing. "I figured that." Nella said while she began to giggle and Kay joined in a few seconds later. "Well, let's go take a look around this place." Nella said while heading for the door. Kay nodded and they both went downstairs.

-

The two were sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. "No..No..No..Maybe" Nella said as Kay was sitting next to her. "I wonder how long it will take for the others..." she was saying until the doorbell rang. "Well, hopefully that's them. Don't worry Nella, you don't have to move" She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

She opened it and saw a girl with Black raven hair, black pants and a black shirt. She had her pants cut right where her knees were, her shirt cut right where her shoulders were. "Hi! My names Kay." Kay said while she held her hand out. "Great." The girl said while she pushed her way past Kay.

Nella looked over her shoulder and saw Kay. "Hi, my names Nella, what's yours?" She asked. "Ashley." She said back while putting her stuff on the ground. "Um. I think that we should unpack before the boys get back." Nella suggested. "Fine." Kay said and they all went upstairs.

-

As soon as the girls were finished unpacking, they all went downstairs, and that's where they met the other two boys. "Well, it looks like we've met the girls, now where's Toboe and Hige?" Tsume asked. "They left to go get food." Kay said while sitting on the couch with Nella. "Okay, well let's wait for the last girl and the two boys. 'Tsume is so cute!' Ashley thought to herself. 'Ashley's kind.' Tsume thought. " Okay, this is starting to get boring" Kay mumbled under her breath.

-

Sooner or Later Toboe and Hige had gotten back from the store. "Yeah! We have food again!" Hige said. "Yeah, It's better than having no food!" Toboe joked too. "You know, Kiba and Hige are the ones I like right now." Nella wispered to Kay. "Yeah, well I can't wait to get my party on!" Kay joked which made Nella laugh. "Maybe that will happen sooner than you think." Hige said from behind them. "Hige! How long have you been here?" Nella said while turning around. "Only a few seconds. Plus Kay, where going to this club place later this week, Thanks to MTV. I can't wait." Hige said happily. "Yeah, neither can I!" Kay said while turning her attention back to the t.v.

-

**Well? What do you think? I know it's not my best, but I kinda ran out of ideas. Well I'll try to update soon.**

**DJ Toboe- Sorry, I just like putting it in bold, but I'll try to prevent it. I will try to make sure that I use spell check. I'm glad that you reminded me. **

**Twilight wolf- I'm glad you like it, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for answering the question. Thanks for the review.**

**VASH THE STAMPEDE63- I'm REALLY glad that you like it, plus I did check out your story and I really like it. I can't wait for the next chapter! and Thanks for the review! **


	3. Finally you've arrived!

**Authors Note: Okay! I'm back, sorry if it took so long to update! I had this whole 'Mid-Winter break' thing where I had alto to do. Now that I still have about 5 days left till I go back to school, I decided to try and update all of my stories. BTW, Thank U so much for the reviews! I really am thankfull. I am also sorry that's taking me so long to introduce the characters. I have a big idea that's coming up ahead, well I tell you about it later, let's see what happened in the last chapter and continue!**

**Last Time:**

**Sooner or Later Toboe and Hige had gotten back from the store. "Yeah! We have food again!" Hige said. "Yeah, It's better than having no food!" Toboe joked too. "You know, Kiba and Hige are the ones I like right now." Nella whispered to Kay. "Yeah, well I can't wait to get my party on!" Kay joked which made Nella laugh. "Maybe that will happen sooner than you think." Hige said from behind them. "Hige! How long have you been here?" Nella said while turning around. "Only a few seconds. Plus Kay, where going to this club place later this week, Thanks to MTV. I can't wait." Hige said happily. "Yeah, neither can I!" Kay said while turning her attention back to the t.v. **

* * *

**_"Finally you've arrived!"_**

After hours and hours of waiting, the fourth girl finally arrived.

The clock was the only thing heard in the room, "When in the hell is the next girl gonna arrive?" Tsume yelled. "It's okay Tsume, she'll arrive soon." Ashley said trying to calm him down. "Sorry, it's just that it's been 3 hours and she still hasn't arrived!" Tsume said still a little pissed. " Well, why don't we go do something while we wait?" Toboe suggested. "Like what?" Hige growled. "I don't know, It was just an idea." Toboe quited. Kay put her hands on top of his and smiled, "It still was a good thought." Kay whispered over to him. Toboe blushed at the thought and looked at everyone else.

"Well, while we wait, why don't we get to know each other?" Nella suggested. Everyone nodded, "Okay, let's start of with Tsume!" Everyone turned their attention to him, who looked like he was blushing. "Umm.. Not really much to say about me! How's about we go on to Ashley!" Tsume suggested. "Tsume!" Ashley shouted, and everyone turned their attention to her. "Okay, well um...I love rock music, I like watching T.V. and listening to the radio, um I don't think there is anything else." Ashley said while rubbing the back of her neck. "Me next! Me next!" Hige shouted like a little kid in a candy store. Everyone nodded and looked over at him.

"Well, for one thing, I love chicks." The girls looked at a turn and gave them a weird look. "Okay, next I'm the one who got us into this whole thing." Everyone looked at each other and gave Hige a dirty look. "I think that all the girls are..." he was cut of by the back of Kiba's hand, which made Nella giggle. "Okay, now that Mr. Show-and-Tell is done, who wants to go next. "How's about me?" A woman at the door said. Everyone looked over and saw a woman with blond hair, green eyes and who was wearing a black shirt with some blue jeans. "Hi! My name's Linnea, and I am so sorry it took so long!" She said setting her stuff down. "Hey Nella, let's go show her the room!" Kay said happily, Nella nodded.

"Linnea, your coming with us to come pick a room." Nella said as her and Kay grabbed Linnea's arms and pulled her up the stairs. When the girls reached the room, Nella and Kay were really excited. "So your names Linnea." Kay said while staring at Linnea who was looking around. She nodded, "What are your two names?" she asked. "This is Kay, I am Nella, the other girl downstairs is Ashley. And the boys are Tsume, Hige, Kiba, and Toboe." Nella finished. Linnea nodded again and continued to look around the room. "Well you sleep in that bed." Kay said pointing to a bed in the side of the room. Linnea walked over to the bed and sat down, " So, do you like anyone here?" Kay and Nella giggled, "Yeah!" They said at the same time. "Really, Who?" Linnea asked sitting better. "Well, I like Toboe, and Nella..." Kay was saying until they heard a knock on the door.

Kay went up to it and opened to see Toboe there with Linnea's stuff. "You left this downstairs." he said handing it to Kay. "Thanks." She said and turned to give Linnea her stuff. "So you like me." Toboe said behind her. Her face turned bright red and she turned around. "What? Where did you get an idea like that?" Kay said trying to stop blushing. "Oh, well a little birdy told me." He responded back, and he gently pressed his lips against hers. -YEAH- She stood there shocked for a minute until Nella rudly interrupted. "Eh hm. Well now we have alot of taking to do so bye." Nella said as she pushed him out of the room and closed the door. He shrugged and left to go to his own room.

"Oh My God Kay! Do you know what he just did?" Nella said screaming frantically. "Yes, and I couldn't be any happier!" Kay said jumping up with joy. "Wow! Calm down, calm down. We still have to talk about this" Nella said and her, Kay, and Linnea started talking.

Loud music played through out the house and mainly Kay and Toboe were getting tired of it. "IF YOU DON'T TURN DOWN THAT # MUSIC, I WILL START KILLING PEOPLE!" Kay screamed at the top of her lungs, which made the music stop. It was 11:03 at night and people were still up, "Don't they understand that some people are trying to sleep." Kay mumbled under her breath as music continued to play. "That's it!" Kay said as she pulled the covers of and walked to the room that was playing the music. She knocked on the door and waited, then someone came up and opened the door. "Can you please turn the music down? Some people are trying to sleep." She said as she tried keeping her eyes opened. It was Ashley and Tsume who were playing the loud music. They nodded and the music went off.

Kay muttered good and went down the stairs to see the t.v. on and all the lights of. She rubbed her eyes trying to get a better view of the person, then she saw that it was Toboe. He glanced over at her and smiled, she walked over to him and sat down on the soft couch. "What are you doing up?" Kay asked while trying to warm herself up. "Nothing, stupid music is what is bothering me, U?" he asked. "Well for one the music, and two it's so cold!" she complained. "Here." He said as he pulled Kay closer to him, making her feel warm. "Thanks" she muttered and fell asleep. He smiled at her sleeping, she was so pretty, he was thankfull of that. He snuggled up to her and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Ahhh... Don't you just love happy endings? I do! I had to put Toboe and Kay together cause I have a plan for later on! He he he! Oh well. About what I was saying earlier, I needed some help on what was going to happen later, so I need you to give me your top 5 favorite songs for something I'm going to do later. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**natsumi sister: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I think it has a good plot too!**

**VASH THE STAMPEDE: Wow! Thanks for the compliment, I think your story is getting better by the minute too! You really think that it's getting as good as the 'A New Member' story? Thanks! You know I can never get tired of reading your reviews!**

**Okay so remember to review and tell me your top 5 favorite songs. The pairings for right now are: Kay X Toboe, Nella X Hige or Kiba, Ashley X Tsume.**

**What do you think? Anyway, Question: In what episode did Cheza and the others meet the old woman? You know, the other flower maiden. Try to remember the name of the episode too! REVIEW! **


	4. How could you?

**Authors Note: Alright, am I on a writing streak or what? Okay maybe not, anyway there were very few writer blocks in this chapter, but I hope you will be able to figure out what is happening. Okay and for the part of the 'top 5' I need at least 3 reviews total to do what I am planing, I'll tell you more about what's happening later, in the mean while let's read! Oh and sorry about the spelling errors in this chapter and the last!

* * *

**

_"How Could you?"_

Kay woke up while the sun was still rising, She rubbed her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. There, right next to her, was a rusted -color( I think that's Toboe's fur color, sorry if I'm wrong!) wolf, it was quietly sleeping. Kay got enough courage to poke it, she kept poking it until the wolf suddenly growled. Kay backed up to the other side of the couch with fear in her eyes, watching the wolf raise its head and look at her. The wolf showed an angry look on her face, until it saw her it turned its face into a happy face and started to approach Kay. She quickly jumped of the couch and looked at the wolf who turned into its human form. "Toboe." she whispered softly. "Hi Kay!" Toboe said happily and started to approach her again. "What in the world is going on?" Kay asked and ran up the stairs and slammed the door closed. "Oh no. She didn't see me in my wolf form, did she?" Toboe said quietly.

Kay ran into the room and closed the door, causing the others to wake up. "What's the matter Kay?" Linnea asked still rubbing her eyes from getting woken up. "I can't believe he did that!" Kay muttered as she went over to her bed. "What do you mean?" Linnea asked again. "Okay, here's what happened. I fell asleep on the couch last night with Toboe." She was saying until Ashley and Nella started to giggle. "Excuse Me! Let me continue, anyway, then when I woke up this morning, I saw a wolf on the couch. I freaked out and then got the courage to poke it. So I started to poke it and then it growled at me, then somehow, in a weird way, it turned into Toboe, so now I don't trust him anymore!" Kay said.

"I'm sorry." Nella said until she heard a knock on the door. "I'm not going to answer it." Kay said from out of nowhere. "Okay, then I'll answer it." Ashley said as she walked over to the door and opened it, and guess who was standing there. "Hi Toboe!" Ashley said as she opened the door a little bit more. "Um..Can I speak to Kay?" Toboe asked. Ashley looked over and saw Kay mouthing the word No. Ashley put on a wicked smile and turned back to Toboe, "Sure." Kay's jaw went down, how could she? Toboe thanked her and walked towards Kay, who turned away and was now looking out the window.

* * *

He sat down right next to her as Ashley sat down on her bed. (Kay and Toboe are the only ones talking, so I'll just use she and he.) "Listen Kay, about earlier, I didn't mean any harm." he said. "So how am I suppost to trust you now?" she said. Ashley, Nella, and Linnea just stood there, watching. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I just didn't have the courage to tell you that I'm a wolf." he said as Kay turned to him. "Oh yeah! Well I just have one question, are the others a wolf too?"

* * *

**Okay I was going to end it here, but I guess I can write some more! Aren't I just the best? Okay never mind, On with the story!**

* * *

He sat there quietly, 'should I tell her?' he thought quietly. "Umm...Yes, they are." he said looking down at the ground. "I can't believe this! How could you Toboe!" Kay said while running out of the room, totally heart broken. "Kay wait!" Toboe screamed, but it was too late, she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. She ran out of the house, not stopping for anyone.

* * *

'Toboe how could you! I trusted you and you lied to me!' Kay thought while running towards a near by town. "I HATE YOU TOBOE!" she yelled as tears still streamed down her cheeks. She slowed her running as she reached the town. She had no clue where to go and what to do. 'All I go to do is make sure I don't run into Toboe.' Kay thought. She turned the corner sharply and someone put their hand over Kay's mouth, making it hard for her to scream.

* * *

"Let me go!" Kay yelled, hoping someone would hear her calls. A man smirked from across the alley. He wore a black jacket with a blue pair of pants, "Now why would I want to let a pretty girl like you go?" The man smirked as he took of his jacket and showing off his white shirt. " What do you want with me?" Kay asked confused, but also frightened. "Nothing, you'll just have to find out." He said getting a tight grip on her arm. "Someone Help!" Kay yelled as the guy got closer.

* * *

All of a sudden Kay looked over her shoulder and saw someone there, "Please help." she whispered. The man that was grabbing Kay looked over too and saw another man there. "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked. The other man smirked, "Nothing, except the pretty lady." the man said. "Oh yeah, well I found her so go bug someone else." The other man said. "Fine, then I'll just have to take her by force." the man said and punched the other man right in the face. "That should teach you." He went over to Kay, who was shaking badly, and picked her up. "Don't worry everything will be alright." he whispered. Kay looked up and saw who was carrying her. She spoke one word and one word only "Hige." She whispered and everything turned black and she passed out.

* * *

**What do you think? I know THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! I will admit that, it was a little hard for me too. Poor Toboe though, I have a plan on where I will make Hige and Kay like each other, then Toboe gets jealous and Toboe tells her how he really feels. But will Kay except the fact that he's a wolf?**

**Tell me what you think on this chapter.**

**Okay, Review history:**

**Samantha: Okay I looked at the songs and so far I love them. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay why all the slow on reviews? You just click the box, write a couple of words and you submit it. It will take about a minute max. So do you guys hate me or something? Oh well, please review.**

**Oh and my idea for the songs was for later when they go to the club. I can't tell you what I'm totally doing, but I can tell you that. Review!**


	5. Now the fun begins!

**Authors Note: Okay this is what the 5th chapter, so are you guys liking it so far? I kinda am and I hope you guys are too! Just to let you know this chapter dose contain some, well what you people say 'lemon.' There is just 'clothing removing' and bad launge, By Kay. Sorry for any spelling errors!I have to hurry cause Rave Masters is on! Anyway:**

**Preview of the last story:**

**"Please help." she whispered. The man that was grabbing Kay looked over too and saw another man there. "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked. The other man smirked, "Nothing, except the pretty lady." the man said. "Oh yeah, well I found her so go bug someone else." The other man said. "Fine, then I'll just have to take her by force." the man said and punched the other man right in the face. "That should teach you." He went over to Kay, who was shaking badly, and picked her up. "Don't worry everything will be alright." he whispered. Kay looked up and saw who was carrying her. She spoke one word and one word only "Hige." She whispered and everything turned black and she passed out.**

* * *

_**"Now the fun begins!"**_

Kay woke up from some kinda of, screaming, she looked around and found out that she was on the couch, wrapped in covers with a pillow near her head. She rubbed her eyes and started to think, 'How did I get here?' Her thoughts were interrupted by more screaming and yelling, it sounded like Hige and Toboe. "Well If it wasn't for you, I would have never had to rescues her! And on top of it, if I wasn't there, then god knows what would of happened!" Hige yelled from inside the kitchen. "I said I'm sorry okay, I never thought that anything bad would happen to her." Toboe said, looking like he was crying. Kay got up from the couch and very quietly walked towards the kitchen. "Well if you cared for her so much, then you would of been there, protecting her, helping her, not letting her fall into the hands of someone else!" Hige yelled right in Toboe's face. "I said I'm sorry for the hundredth time! Okay! I never knew that she was out, getting hurt." Toboe said. "Well if you liked her so much, why aren't you out there saying sorry!" Hige yelled right back.

The fighting stopped when Hige saw that Kay was right behind Toboe. Toboe also turned around and they both saw that Kay had a few tears but she was more angry and sad. "Kay, your alright." Toboe said softly, being sweet. "Yeah, but I don't feel so good." Kay said rubbing her forehead. "Maybe you should go lay down, you did just go through something rough." Hige suggested but also giving Toboe a dirty look as he finished. Kay nodded and went back to the living room. "Dose anyone care how I feel?" Kay muttered under her breath as she sat on the couch. "I like Toboe, but I just can't trust him." she muttered under her breath as she turned her back towards the t.v. "Are you feeling any better?" Hige asked as he bent down to talk to Kay. "Yeah, thanks for saving me." She said with a smile. "Nah, I'm just glad that your okay." he said smiling back.

"I never knew that you cared so much about me." she said leaning closer to him. "Well you never know when a girl is in need." he said. "Thanks again." she said planting a small kiss on his cheek. Hige blushed and Toboe was watching from the stairs. 'How could she?' he thought as tears went down his cheeks. "But Hige, are you a wolf, just like Toboe said?" Kay asked a little afraid of what the answer was. "Yep, here let me show you." Hige said and turned into his wolf form. Kay's eyes lit up as she looked at the wolf that was infrount of her. "Oh My God! You are so cute!" Kay said wrapping her arms around the wolf who was panting like crazy. Hige showed a smile in his wolf form and it all broke up when Kiba and Tsume came down the stairs.

"Hige what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Tsume asked raising his voice like crazy. Hige looked over and there stood Tsume, Kiba, and Toboe. 'Oh crap.' Hige thought as he turned back into his human form. "I thought that we made a promise that we wouldn't go in our wolf forms this whole year! I mean Toboe did it by mistake, but u clearly didn't!" Tsume yelled. Kay and Hige broke apart and Toboe was pretty mad. "Now look, Kay already understands that were wolves, so I just changed into my wolf form to prove it, no big deal." Hige said smirking and winking at Kay, who was confused at the moment.

"I think I'll go now." Kay said as she got up from the couch and ran towards her room, completely forgetting about Toboe and Hige. Hige did the same and ran towards his room too. Tsume growled and just left. ' What in the world was Hige and Kay doing?' Toboe thought as he went to his room and Kiba just shrugged and went over to the t.v.

* * *

Kay entered the room, feeling never better, 'do they both have feelings for me? What's going on?' Kay thought as she walked over to her part of the room and sat down. "Oh hey Kay!" Nella said looking up from her magazine."Nothing." Kay responded back and still went into thought. "Anyone know what time it is?" Nella looked at her watch, "It's noon right...now." Nella said turning her attention back to the magazine. "Okay, well I'm gonna change in the bathroom, you guys...have fun." She said as she went over to her stuff and grabbed a few pairs of clothes and went straight towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, dose anyone know what happened to Kay this morning after she left?" Ashley asked as she still stayed under the covers. "What! Something happened to Kay! What happened! You must tell me!" Nella and Linnea said shaking Ashley. "Wow! Just calm down, I heard this from Tsume. Okay, well after she left she went into the town. Then she was caught by some weird guy, then she was about to get rapped, then Hige saved her and then Hige and Toboe had this huge fight." Ashley said taking deep breaths because she said that all in one breath. "What! That really happened." Linnea asked. Ashley nodded, 'I hope she'll be okay.' Nella thought.

Kay had come out of the bathroom, she was had Blue jeans on with a green shirt that said "You wanna go?" in yellow letters, she also wore a blue hat. Everyone stared at her as she put her clothes near her other stuff. She went back and sat on her bed and saw everyone staring at her, "Is something the matter?" she asked a little confused. "Is it true?" Nella asked. "Is what true? What's the matter?" Kay asked a little scared now. "Is it true, that you were almost...rapped this morning." Nella said. Kay lowered her head and slowley shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry." Linnea said. Kay raised her head, "That's okay, I just wanted to kinda forget about it." she spoke quietly. They nodded and the room went silient.

* * *

"Um...What do you guys wanna do next?" Linnea spoke up. "Oh..let's play truth or dare!" Nella said. "That's a kids game." Ashley said. "Oh we know that your just chicken!" Linnea said dancing like a little chicken. Nella and Kay started laughing and Ashley finally gave up. "Fine, but I'm going first!" Ashley said as she went down to the floor where the others were. "Oh, what a sudden change." Kay teased as she slid down to the ground. "Okay, Ashley. Truth or dare." Linnea asked. "Um...DARE!" She yelled. "Okay, um...I got it, I dare you to go and kiss Tsume!" Linnea said quickly. "What!" Ashley screamed. "There is no well in hell I am going to do that!" Ashley yelled. "But you picked Dare, you have to." Nella pointed out. "Oh..Okay." Ashley said. "But we have to watch from the door." Linnea said also. Ashley gulped and walked towards the door that Tsume was in. She glanced over at her so called 'friends' as she knocked on the door.

* * *

The door opened and Ashley's heart skipped a beat. "Oh Hi Ashley!" Tsume said. Ashley looked over at her friends who were trying there hardest to keep themselves form laughing. "Is something wrong?" Tsume asked once again bringing Ashley's attention to him. Ashley stood there looking into his eyes, she carefully leaned over and planted a kiss right on Tsume's lips. She quickly pulled away from the shocked Tsume, her face turned bright red and she ran back to her room, where the others were laughing non-stop!

"Okay, I did it, now who's next?" Ashley said trying to bring the subject of her. "Okay, next will be...Nella!" Ashley said getting the laughing Nella's attention. "What? Oh Okay." Nella said. "Okay, Truth or Dare?" Kay asked. "Truth." Nella answered back. "CHICKEN!" Linnea yelled. "Shut up!" Nella yelled back. "Okay, Do you like anyone here?" Ashley said. "Well, I kinda like Kiba." Nella said. All of a sudden they heard shuffling near the door. "Shhh..." Kay said and slowely got up with Ashley to check what was near the door. They slowely opened the door and saw..."HIGE!" both of the girls yelled. Hige looked up from having his ear on the door. "Umm...Hi!" He said nervous. He then put it into high gear and tried to bolt out of there, but the girls were on step ahead, they grabbed the back of this shirt and pulled him slowly...slowly...into the room..

"HELP ME!" Hige yelled, having the boys look out of their room right as Hige disappeared into the girls room. "HIGE!" Kiba yelled as he tried to save Hige from the girls. Toboe and Tsume poked their head out of their room and saw Kiba trying to save his friend. The door slammed close and Kiba just stood there, as he heard the screaming of his best friend. "Aren't we going in to save him?" Toboe asked as he ran to Kiba's side. "No, hopefully he'll be able to survive." Kiba said as he walked down the stairs. Toboe just stood there and then followed Kiba down the stairs as well as Tsume.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ashley said bending down to have her looking the frightened Hige face to face. "What are you going to do to me?" Hige said scared. "Oh you'll see!" Linnea said as she and the other girls ran over to an empty chair, picked it up, somehow got some rope and tied Hige up to it. They each ran over to their things and pulled out some makeup, like lipstick, eye shadow and other things. Linnea had pulled out a dress and they all went to work!

* * *

**LEMON WARNING!**

* * *

Hours and Hours went by and the boys were starting to get worried, the screaming had stop just a while ago but there was no Hige! The door suddenly opened and out stepped some sort of girl. She wore a pink dress, with laces all over it, she had put on some white blush, which made her look like a ghost. She had bright red lipstick and she had blue eye shadow on. She wore tights that were way to tight... Kay stepped out and walked out, along with the girl in pink. The boys whipped their heads around fast and say Kay and another girl there. "Who's she?" Toboe asked. "Here is Hige back!" Kay said as she pushed the 'girl' forward. "Wait, That's Hige?" Tsume asked. "You gotta be joking!" Kay shook her head, "Nope, It's just your friend had gotten a little makeover by us girls." She said as the other girls came down the stairs.

* * *

"Big mistake." Tsume said as him and the others boys started to approach the others girls. "What the in the fuck is going on?" Ashley screamed as the boys approached the girls faster. "I don't care run!" Nella said and the other girls ran up the stairs. "Oh no you don't!" Tsume screamed as he ran to go catch them. They all made it except for Kay, she had got caught by Hige and she was just showing him her wonderful launge. "Let me go before I fucking punch you bitch!" She yelled which could be heard through out the house. She struggled so much that she ended up having to get pinned down by three boys as Tsume had to get all the remaining girls away. "Take her up to our room." Tsume said as the other boys grabbed Kay and headed up the stairs. "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" She yelled as Hige, Toboe, and Kiba carried her up to the room.

* * *

**This is where some lemon is!**

* * *

"Let me go!" She screamed as they tied her up, just like the girls did to Hige. "No, were getting revenge!" He said as Kiba and him had finished tieing her up. "Now Tsume, what are we going to do with her." Kiba asked. Luckily while the boys were planning on what they were going to do, Kay was busy undoing the rope that was keeping her attached to the chair. "Okay that's what we'll do." Tsume said. He smiled and took out some baggy pants, with this huge shirt, you could tell that it was way to big for her. "Okay, we'll just take this." Tsume said as he took her hat off and Kay screamed, "Touch me again and you will fucking die!" She struggled more as they were sliding of her shirt. Luckily she had another 'top' on so yeah, They slid the nasty big shirt on and this ugly green hat on and when he was going for the baggy pants, she had finally undone the rope and now she was going to escape. '"That's it! You're going to die!" She screamed as she took the rope off and threw about 8 punches at Tsume and his friends, which each one of them hit. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran to her own room, and slamming the door close, but before she left she said "I will never speak to you again Toboe and Hige!" There faces turned into a sad face, even with the punches.

* * *

The girls looked up and were relived to see that it was Kay. "Kay!" she said as she gave her best friend a hug. "Yeah, stupid boys." She said as she threw the ugly hat of her head."I'm going to change, I'll be right back." She said as she went straight towards the bathroom. "Great, It's nice to know that the war is over!" Linnea said from her side of the room.

* * *

Kay came out of the bathroom a little later wearing what she had wore earlier. The others had changed after they were done giving Hige his finishing touches. "Come on, let's get something to eat while the boys are finishing recovering."Kay said as she and the others ran down the stairs.

* * *

Once Kay, Nella, Ashley, and Linnea were down the stairs, the boys followed closely behind. "What do you think you guys are doing?" Kay said still keeping her eyes away from them. "We wanted to apologize for earlier." Hige spoke up. Kay shook her head and walked out of the house, headed for her car. Kiba and Tsume just shook their heads, which they ended up getting slapped by Nella and Ashley. Linnea gigged and went with Kay to the car. "Stupid boys." Kay muttered under her breath as she unlocked the car and got in. "It's okay Kay." Linnea said trying to comfort her best friend. Nella and Ashley came out a few minutes later, their faces red. "What happened?" she said as the other girls got in the car. "Oh nothing!" Ashley said to Linnea. Linnea rolled her eyes, Kay left the house and drove off to get food.

* * *

**Was that long enough? Oh, and to make you happy I missed Rave Master and Teen Titians. Hey, I did warn you about the lemon. Oh well, still no reviews, so in order to do the whole club thing that I was planning, I need reviews. I will stop writing if you guys and gals don't like it. It's your choice. So Bye! Once I get at least 8 reviews, then I will write the next chapter.**


	6. Which one do you love more?

**Hi! How are you guys! I read the reviews and now I am totally happy! Yeah! There was 9 reviews and I just got done watching Fullmetal Alchemist, It was a sad episode cause Ed was crying! I felt so sad I started crying myself, but it was funny at the beginning so yeah. Well lets look at what happened in the last chapter and continue reading!**

**Reminder of last chapter:**

**Once Kay, Nella, Ashley, and Linnea were down the stairs, the boys followed closely behind. "What do you think you guys are doing?" Kay said still keeping her eyes away from them. "We wanted to apologize for earlier." Hige spoke up. Kay shook her head and walked out of the house, headed for her car. Kiba and Tsume just shook their heads, which they ended up getting slapped by Nella and Ashley. Linnea gigged and went with Kay to the car. "Stupid boys." Kay muttered under her breath as she unlocked the car and got in. "It's okay Kay." Linnea said trying to comfort her best friend. Nella and Ashley came out a few minutes later, their faces red. "What happened?" she said as the other girls got in the car. "Oh nothing!" Ashley said to Linnea. Linnea rolled her eyes, Kay left the house and drove off to get food.**

* * *

**-**

_**"Which one do you love more?"**_

When the girls arrived back, Kay went straight to her room, Ashley was busy talking to Tsume, since she had eaten her food in the car. Linnea and Nella (man, doesn't that get annoying some times, Linnea and Nella, almost the exact name!) were eating the rest of their food. Kiba was watching t.v. and Toboe and Hige were talking, about a certain someone.

Toboe and Hige-

"Well I wonder why she's mad at us." Hige said. "Well maybe if it wasn't for your plot for 'revenge,' then she wouldn't be mad at us." Toboe pointed out. Hige growled at the memory of being dressed up as a girl. "Well I'm sorry okay, I just didn't like the fact that they did that." Hige muttered under his breath. "Well, maybe we should tell her that were sorry." Toboe suggested. Hige just shrugged his shoulders and they both headed to Kay's room.

Kay was laying down in her bed, thinking. 'Do I really like them? Do they like me back?' The thoughts roamed around her head as someone knocked on the door. Trying to forget about the person at the door, Kay began to think some more. 'Which one do I like/love more? Why can't I decide! (Knock!) And why wont this person go away? I am Clearly in my thoughts!' She yelled in her mind as someone kept knocking on the door.

She continued to keep her attention away from the person who was knocking. 'Kay! You need to make up your mind! Which one do you like more? You have to pick!' She yelled at herself. 'Toboe is sweet and cute, Hige is nice and funny, So which one is it?' She groaned at picking between them, she never really did like hurting peoples feelings. 'God damm this stupid mind of mine! I need to think and make a decision. Do I love Hige or Toboe? Pick! Pick! Pick!' Kay screamed more in her mind. She picked up a near by book/magazine and started banging it against her head. 'PICK! PICK! PICK!' was all her mind was thinking.

Kay had it, she needed time alone. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys. "Kay, Where are you going?" Nella asked who was sitting next to Kiba. :he he: "Out." She said and closed the door to the house and walked towards her car. Once she was in the carm she turned it on. She quickly turned the corner of the driveway, almost hitting the mailbox. She muttered something under her breath and sped up when she went into the town.

"Where's Kay?" Hige asked as he came down the stairs with Toboe following close behind. "She left just a few minutes ago, she seemed pretty deep in thought." Nella said as she scooted closer to Kiba. "Oh, okay." Toboe said as he lowered his head. Hige and Toboe both went up the stairs, not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Okay, I know REALLY short, but it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm kinda tired. So please give me a break!**

**VASH THE STAMPEDE63: Oh! Thanks for the 3 reviews, I thought you might have given up on me! I think I'll use at least one of your songs! Okay you should like the next chapter, make sure you read the rest of this!**

**Okay, I have something planned for the next chapter:**

**Kay turned the corner of the near by street, she was so deep in thought, she never knew what happened next. **

**All of a sudden when the light turned green, she sped up, like any driver would do. Apparently, someone went at the same time as her and they headed straight for each other. Their cars went head to head, and both of the drivers were hurt. Kay's head was jerked forward, and her head went crashing into the window, having blood and glass all over the place. Everything turned black right as the airbags went on. **

**Another driver didn't stop as the light went red, and went right into the side of Kay's car. Her body was tossed to the side, and the hospital was called immediately. The car that had hit her head on, the driver was still able to move, he crawled out of the car, and ended up passing out right as he spitting out blood. **

**I know scary or what? I need your help, do u want to have this be Toboe and Kay or Kay and Hige? The remaining one will go to Nella. Remember, your review counts!**

**Oh and for the top 5, I think I've picked which ones I'm going to use. They are; 50 Cent - In da Club ;Mr. Brightside -The killers, Let's get it started -black eye peas; Maybe- Let's get Blown-Snoop Dogg. That's what I think for right now! Give me about a week and I should have the next chapter ready! Don't forget to review, The next chapter should be good, but do you want Toboe with Kay or Hige with Kay?**


	7. So much to tell you, so little time

**Hey! I'm back! I have to thank you guys and gals for the reviews! I mainly try to put positive stuff in my story, like Kay getting into a car crash, that's positive right? right?**

**...Okay, maybe not. Anyway I have decided what I wanted to do for the music thing, so let's review of what happened in the last chapter and continue! Oh! And I think you will finally find out who was with Kay, and the remaining one will go to LINNEA! I accidentally put with Nella instead of Linnea, I told you there name was almost exactly alike!**

**Last Chapter:**

**Kay had it, she needed time alone. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys. "Kay, Where are you going?" Nella asked who was sitting next to Kiba. :he he: "Out." She said and closed the door to the house and walked towards her car. Once she was in the car she turned it on. She quickly turned the corner of the driveway, almost hitting the mailbox. She muttered something under her breath and sped up when she went into the town.**

**"Where's Kay?" Hige asked as he came down the stairs with Toboe following close behind. "She left just a few minutes ago, she seemed pretty deep in thought." Nella said as she scooted closer to Kiba. "Oh, okay." Toboe said as he lowered his head. Hige and Toboe both went up the stairs, not knowing what was going to happen next.**

* * *

**-**

_**"Some much to tell you, so little time"**_

Kay turned the corner of the near by street, she was so deep in thought, she never knew what was going to happen next.

All of a sudden when the light turned green, she sped up, like any driver would do. Apparently, someone went at the same time as her and they headed straight for each other. Their cars went head to head and both of the drivers were hurt. Kay's head was jerked forward, and her head went crashing into the window, having blood and glass all over the place. Everything turned back right as the airbags went on.

Another driver didn't stop as the light went red. and went right into the side of Kay's car. Her body was tossed to the side, and the hospital was called immediately. The car that had hit her head on, the driver was still able to move, her crawled out of the car, and ended up passing out right as he spitted out blood.

The ambulance arrived a few moments later and picked up the injured drivers. The police came and found out the id of the drivers, there friends or family was called immediately.

Back at the House!-

Nella was sitting close to Kiba, with her eyes closed, she was sleeping on Kiba's shoulder, but Kiba, didn't mind because he was watching t.v. A sudden ring was coming from one of Nella's pockets, she rubbed her eyes at being woken up and put her hand in her pocket. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello." She spoke into the phone. She waited for the answer and her eyes widened. "What! What happened to her!" Nella yelled in the phone. Everyone turned their attention to Nella who was pacing around the room, shaking her head at everything the person on the other line was saying.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Nella said closing the lid to her phone and running out the door. "Wait Nella!" Kiba called running after her. The others soon quickly followed after her.

* * *

Nella was the first one to reach the hospital. She was out of breath, but she wouldn't give up for her friend. A near by doctor had came around the corner, and Nella grabbed him by his white coat. "Where is she? Where is Kay!" Nella said shaking the doctor. "Right there!" The doctor pointed down the hall on Nella's left. She let go of the grip on the doctor and ran right towards the room with the others following. She had reached the room right as the nurse was finishing wrapping up her wounds. The nurse turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry, she's going to be alright." The nurse said with caution. Nella walked over to her friend, she took a real good look at her. She had cuts on her face, that were bandaged thanks to the nurse, a serious sprain on her wrist, A really bad wound on her neck, a big cut in the chest area. Her eyes started to fill up with tears as the nurse left and the others quickly piled into the room.

* * *

Everyone got a good look at what had happened to Kay, no one could speak. The girl, no the friend that they once knew was now laying in a bed, with wounds that no one would want. They all regretted her leaving the house, but it was too late, and now she might never wake up.

* * *

Kay opened her eyes to the motion of someone pulling on her arm, she sat up, but regretted it once the pain shot up her back. The nurse looked at her and smiled. Kay rubbed her eyes as the doctor came in, she smiled at him and he did the same back. "So, How bad is it doc?" She asked while laying back on the bed. The doctor took out his clipboard and started flipping through the pages. "Let's see...well you have a sprain wrist, umm...a bad wound on your neck, which has healed really quickly. You have a big gash in your chest area and a few cuts. Luckily you didn't break any of your ribs." The doctor said partly smiling. "Well, at least I'm not dead!" Kay said trying to be positive. "Hey, doc. Do ya know where my other friends are?" "Oh, they left this morning, one of them was complaining that they were hungry, and that one over there has been there ever since you were brought here." The doctor said pointing to the couch.

Kay looked over and saw Toboe there, sleeping. "Hey Doc, how long have I been here?" She asked. "Um...about 4 days." He said with a little smile. "So you mean he's been there, every second since they've arrived?" she asked as shock came over her face. The doctor nodded. She fell back on the bed and just sat there. _Good, I've finally found out which one to pick._ She said snapping into her thoughts. The doctor was heading out of the room until Kay stopped him. "Doc, what about the other drivers? Are they okay?" She asked with thoughts rushing to her mind. "I'm sorry, they died this morning, they were to drunk and there body just couldn't take it. You were the most injured out of all though." The doctor said as he watched Kay's reaction. She hung her head low, "I see, I think I'm gonna rest now." The doctor nodded and headed out of the room while the nurse followed.

* * *

Before she went back to sleep, she looked over at the man she had finally picked. _I pick you Toboe, I now wanna be with you. Don't worry now, I'm gonna be okay, just rest up and I'll talk to you later. _With that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So doctor, Is she awake yet?" Nella asked as the doctor was busy looking at his clipboard. "Yeah, she actually woke up when you guys were gone, but I think that she's asleep." The doctor said. Everyone turned to Hige, who was busy munching down on food. "Hige! If it wasn't for you, we could have seen Kay while she was awake." Nella said partly yelling at him. "Sorry, It's just I can't survive without food!" Hige said taking another bite of his food. The girls rolled their eyes and went to the room where Kay was, the boys gave Hige a dirty look and walked behind the girls.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting, Kay was starting to moan, which met she was walking up. Hige and Nella went over to her and they had been watching her as she slowly began to awake. Kay opened her eyes and it met up with Hige's, it frighten her and she accidentally fell of the bed in surprise. "Kay are you alright?" Nella asked as she ran over to her. "Ow..The pain." She said as she slowly brought herself up. "Hige, you better run." She muttered under her breath as she finally met him face to face. Hige gulped and slowly walked out of the room, with the others following him. She looked around the room, there was only her and Toboe. She looked at him and stared at him as he began to wake up.

* * *

"Toboe?" She said quietly as she walked over to him. He opened his eyes and ended up seeing Kay there. _Good, she's okay. _he thought as he wrapped his arms around her, making her blush a bit. "Umm...how are you doing?" he said while releasing her. "Fine, if you consider falling of the bed thanks to Hige fine, then yeah." She said smiling. He smiled back and he lifted his self up, she sat down next to him. They stayed like that until the others came in. _Thanks for messing up the moment!_ Kay and Toboe thought at the same time. "So, when will you be released from here?" Tsume asked as Ashley sat down next to him. "I think they said in a few weeks. Depending on how long it will take her to heal." Nella spoke up. "What? Well we were suppost to go to the club in a few days. Three at the least." Hige said throwing his arms up in the air. "What are we suppost to do now?" He sat down in the chair next to Linnea. "Okay, well if she gets plenty of rest, then she should be able to go." Linnea spoke up for the first time today. "Fine, now let's see how far we get in a day." Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Finally done! Yes! Sorry if it was short, I still had to update all my other stories, so yeah. But It was update than less than a week! Yes! Okay now I have finally figured out whats going to happen with the couple thing. Here it is:**

**Tsume and Ashley, Nella and Kiba, Hige and Linnea, Toboe and Kay.**

**Happy? Sorry if you not. Well for the music thing, forget about everything I said in the last chapter. To warn you, in the next chapter -when they go to the club- things get a little out of control. Stay tuned! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**

**Thanks for the reviews! See Ya! **

**toboe's-Fan**


	8. Enter Kouji and Yui

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry if it's taken me to long to update. Now I learned that when you start one thing, don't start 4 other things. (because I ended up having 5 stories to update!) Anyway, this one is kinda interesting.**

**Last chapter:**

**"So, when will you be released from here?" Tsume asked as Ashley sat down next to him. "I think they said in a few weeks. Depending on how long it will take her to heal." Nella spoke up. "What? Well we were suppost to go to the club in a few days. Three at the least." Hige said throwing his arms up in the air. "What are we suppost to do now?" He sat down in the chair next to Linnea. "Okay, well if she gets plenty of rest, then she should be able to go." Linnea spoke up for the first time today. "Fine, now let's see how far we get in a day." Everyone nodded.**

* * *

_**"Jealous much?"**_

3:00 p.m. (hospital)

"Are you sure that you can't go?" Nella asked as her best friend shook her head. "Sorry, the doctor just said that I needed more rest. Besides, you should have fun, don't worry about me." Kay said. "Oh...okay, well I'll see you later." Nella said in a gloomy voice and with the others left with her. 'Ha! It's going great! Now I'll be able to go! They never expected it! See ya at the club!' She though and walked out of the room to checkout.

* * *

9:00 p.m. (club!)

The lights shined threw the windows of the club, many people were dancing, drinking, talking and others things. Kay was sitting at the table where her and someone else where talking. She was wearing a pink top, a blue jean mini skirt and some black high heels. The guy sitting next to here had blue hair, golden eyes, a light green shirt and dark green pants. "So Kouji, what do ya want to do now?" Kay asked as she fiddled with her straw that was in her drink. "I don't know Kay..." Kouji was saying until his favorite song came on, (hmm..I wonder what song that is? Let's try In Da Club.) "Hey Kay, let's dance!" Before Kay could say anything else, Kouji grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Umm...Kouji, I'm not that good at dancing." Kay stuttered. "That's okay, just follow along with me." Kouji said grabbing her hands and placing them on his hips. Kay's cheeks started immediately burning from all the blushing, she had never been this close to someone before.

* * *

After Kay got the hand of dancing, she let go of Kouji's hips and started dancing on her own. Kouji, of course, danced with her until she bumped into someone. "Opps!" She said and turned around to see exactly what she hit. After the person found out what happened, he immediately stood up. "I'm so sorry!" She said in a kind voice, trying to see who she had bumped into. "That's okay." The person said and stood up, that's when Kay recognized who she hit.

"Kay!"

"Toboe!"

The said at the exact same time. She had now been caught, she said that she was going to stay in the hospital for a couple of nights until she was let go. "Kay! What are you doing here?" Toboe asked, and at the exact moment, Kouji came into few. "TOBOE!" Someone shouted and ran over to him. There was another girl there, she had short blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a red top with a really short skirt, it was even shorter than Kay's. "Oh! Are you okay! What did you hit!" The girl asked while pulling herself closer to him. Kay rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Oh it's nothing Yui. I just bumped into my friend here, Kay." Toboe introduced. Yui shot Kay a dirty look, who Kay shot one right back. "Well, if you excuse me, I have someone to get back too." Kay said turning around and her eyes meeting with Kouji's. Kay blushed at how close her face was to his. Toboe just stood there and watched as Kay and Kouji walked away. "Come on Toboe, let's dance!" Yui said and pulled Toboe away from watching Kay and Kouji beginning to dance. He sighed, and went back to facing to Yui.

* * *

Later (11:15)

"Bye Kay!" Kouji shouted from the beginning of the road that leaded into the city. He had walked her all the way home, and they were talking non-stop. She sighed, "Okay! Call ya later!" Then she turned around and went inside, where the others were. 'Oh no!' She thought, ' I'm in big trouble, but why do I care? They're not my mother!' She continued walking, and everyone payed no attention, except Toboe. 'Man! Where was she! I had promised her that I wouldn't dance with anyone else while I was there! But Yui...No! No! No! That's not an excuse! She's probley mad at me now! Nice going!' Toboe growled in frustration and went up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The girls had already been in their bed, talking about what happened, how someone did a move, all 'girly-girl stuff.' Which neither Nella nor Kay payed any attention to it.

"So Kay, did you really get out of the hospital, just to go to the club?" Linnea asked, who had danced with Hige. Kay nodded, "Yes, and I met a really cute guy there too." She said as she placed her stuff inside her bag and sat down on her bed. "Wow! I never thought you could pull something like that off!" Ashley said, who had danced with Tsume. "I did!" Nella said from out of nowhere, who had danced with Kiba.

"Yeah you have Nella. You've been my best friend since we were little, remember when we used to play games after school. Or take lessons together, especially self defense, it was great class. Oh! and remember how we got signed up for private lessons for gymnastics?" Kay responded/asked back. Nella of course nodded, "Oh! Remember when that girl, Trish used to try and do the same moves as us when were were in gym together? When we were on the pull-up bars, we could just be like that forever?" Kay nodded as well.

"Okay! Enough history!" Ashley said who put her hands on her ears. "Okay! So Kay, what did this guy look like?" Linnea asked, almost leaning off the bed for an answer. Kay sighed, there was no way she was gonna get out of this. "Okay well it all started like this..."

* * *

**Oh. Sorry if this was a cliffhanger, it's just that I've been trying so hard to update all my stories! I'm not sure if I have 4 or 5 stories! So, please give me a little more time to get everything ready. I already have a feeling of what's gonna happen in the next chapters. Thanks for the reviews, but it seems like the amount is getting smaller and smaller!**

**Question:**

**What show is Kouji and Yui off of?**

**P.S. I don't own Toboe, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Kouji, and Yui. **

**The only people I do own is Kay, Ashley, Nella, and Linnea. **

**I will also not be posting anymore chapters until I get at least 15 reviews. Thanks for understanding.**


	9. Kay's Pain

**Okay, to make things short, thanks for the reviews, keep 'em up. lol. Hope you like this chapter.**

"_**Kay's pain"**_

Kay yawned as she woke up from sleeping.

_It had been three months since the whole 'Kouji' and 'Yui' thing happened. In the end, Kay didn't want to see him anymore and Yui just left Toboe. Sure, it was sad, but they both got over it. Now with them free, they could start to like each other, right? _

Kay, yawning again, go up and walked towards her clothes.

_Yeah, everyone was gone today, they had all decided that they wanted to go to the fair that was in the town today. Of course, everyone went except Kay. She wasn't really acting like herself since the day she broke up with Kouji. She was even considering to go back out, but she had senced something wrong after about a month and a half._

She slowly picked up her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

_Toboe went only to the fair, since there was nothing else to do. She was starting to like Toboe, but now things would just half to slow down. Why would they just go out and break out. Hadn't Kay been through enough? The car accident, the boyfriend break-up, and worse of all, the wound that she recived..from Toboe. Yes, Toboe. _

_The day that Yui had broken up with him, Kay had taken a walk. It was raining and she had a small jacket on. She was quitly walking through, until she noticed Toboe. As cheery as she was, she walked up to him and they talked for a while. Then Toboe decided that he wanted to go to Yui's house real quick to see why she had cancled their date. _

_It ended up that Yui was seeing someone else, and Toboe walked out angry. Kay walked up to him, trying to cheer him up, but then for some reason, he turned around and attacked her. It was too quick and she couldn't defend herself. It was sad. He had come 'home' with the smell of her blood._

Kay stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a small pink top and some shorts. Also wearing a hat and chewing a piece of gum. She had tennis shoes on and walked down the stairs.

_It was sad for her more. But then after Nella and everyone else found out, he started being nicer to her. It was strange, but she liked it. She was actually suppost to go with him to the fair, but she was still a bit in pain from the wounds and she wasn't sure if she could trust him again. _

Kay walked out of the house, and walked down to the town. Today she was finally going to get her car back.

_She liked the new side of him. He was more kind, thoughtfull, sweet...there were plenty more. Sometimes she wished she just would of stayed home, but then she wouldn't see what she usually would of. What was she going to do now? There were only six months left, but what would happen after that? What?_

Kay slowly walked down the street. She wasn't really in the mood to go get her car, but someone had to. She sighed, _Now what?_ All her thoughts were soon broken by a familiar voice. She looked up to see, "Toboe?" He smiled and walked up to her, "So, what are you doing?" He asked. "Getting my car." She simply responded. "Oh." He said lowering his head. "Hey, You wanna go do something." She looked at him, "I guess." "Great!" He responded and grabbed her hand, "Let's go!"

**Yep. A cliffhanger. You guessed it. Evil me, no. My grandma is over and I have to get off the computer. So, I'll try and update my story soon. Then next one is where Kay and Toboe get a little closer! Oh, and If you have any ideas, feel free to share them! Until Next time!**


	10. ExGirlfriends?

_**Yawns I'm back. Bored as ever, so I decided, 'Hey! Why not update my stories?**_

_**Okay, last chapter preview:**_

_**Kay slowly walked down the street. She wasn't really in the mood to go get her car, but someone had to. She sighed, Now what? All her thoughts were soon broken by a familiar voice. She looked up to see, "Toboe?" He smiled and walked up to her, "So, what are you doing?" He asked. "Getting my car." She simply responded. "Oh." He said lowering his head. "Hey, You wanna go do something." She looked at him, "I guess." "Great!" He responded and grabbed her hand, "Let's go!" **_

* * *

**"_Ex-Girlfriends!_"**

Kay blushed as Toboe pulled her down the street, and people looked over and stared, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, as he continued pulled her around the corner. He nodded, "I'm sure!"

Kay looked at him, "Alright, if you say so." She felt that she should trust him, after all, he isn't that bad, right? "We're here!" He announced, and Kay looked up. Right infrount of them stood a small fair, lots of people, especially teens were there. Kay's eyes lit up in amazement. "Wow." Was all she could say, "So, what do you wanna do first?" He asked.

She thought for a momment, "I'm not sure, never really been to one with someone." She said, smiling. He felt abit sorry for her, "Okay...let's go here!" He pointed towards a rollar coaster, just as the line began to move up. "Rollar...Coaster?" She asked, studdering. He nodded, "Yeah. Since it's your first time, let's do the fun stuff first."

Kay kinda step back, "Right...Now? Here?" She asked, and he simply nodded, "Yeah. If you don't mind." He smiled abit. _'Wow, he's smiling. Amazing.'_ That was her first thought, "Uhh...Okay." She stepped back next to him, and the rollar coaster that was going, stopped when it went down. After a few seconds, it started back up and everyone was screaming.

She cluched onto his shoulder, and he looked down, blushing a few seconds later. "Kay?" A voiced asked, from behind her. Kay and Toboe turned around, "Nella?" Kay responded back. Nella walked up to her, with Hige next to her. "What brings you here?" She asked. "Well, I was going to get my car, but then Toboe convinced me to come." Kay responded, in a cheery voice. Nella nodded, "So your going on the rollar coaster?" Hige asked.

Toboe and Kay nodded, but Kay showed a bit fear. "Rollar Coasters weren't my favorite ride, but..." Nella trailed off. "So, you comming too?" Toboe asked. Hige looked at Nella, who smiled and nodded, "I guess we are." Hige responded back, as he stepped behind Toboe and Kay, with Nella at his side. Kay didn't really feel so good, she was a bit pale, and her stomach hurt just a bit, she had heard so many stories about the rollar coaster, but she didn't really believe it.

"Are you okay?" Nella asked, turning Kay around. _'Woah'_ Kay thought, "Yeah. I'm fine." She responded after a few minutes. "Okay?" Nella said. Kay turned around and the gate that was inforunt of them opened, "Next." The man said, incharge of the Coaster. He had dark brown hair, a white and blue t-shirt, with a red cap, he's pants were a plain, solid pair of blue. His face was disturbing, and his hands were shaking. Kay nodded, and walked towards the ride, with Toboe at her side. Right before they got on, Hige pulled Toboe aside, "Good choice, when the girls get scared, the grab onto your shoulder, making them feel that your their hero." Hige grinded. Toboe looked at him and sighed, "Right, whatever." He stepped back behind Kay, who was just getting in.

She carefully slid in, and she could feel her stomach doing flips as she got in. Toboe slid right next to her, and lifted down the bar that was over their head. Carefully putting on the seatbelts that they had, they waited till the last few people borded. Hige and Nella were abit to the back, and a couple sat in the back.

Kay took deep breaths as the Rollar Coaster started up, "Relax." Toboe said, placing his hand on top of her's, making her blush. She nodded, "Right. I'll try to remember that." She took another deep breath, and the coaster started to rise up the rails.

As the ride went on, everyone was screaming and having a good time, except for one. Kay had started calming down, and ended up enjoying the ride. Toboe on the other hand was screaming at the top of his lungs, "You okay?" Kay asked. He looked over, shaking his head franticly. "I don't want to do this annyymmmoooorrrreeeee!" He whined as the Rollar Coaster went down. Kay giggled at Toboe's remark as the ride started to end.

Poor Toboe, he was going from side-to-side as he stepped out of the 'car.' He ran out as fast as he could, ready to hurl. Hige stepped out, a little shock, but Nella came up right behind him, "He...Okay?" She asked. Hige shook his head, "Poor him, this was suppost to be the best ride." He walked over to Toboe, who looked very pale. Kay giggled abit, "I hope he's okay." She said, and Nella nodded, "Yeah...I wonder..." She trailed off, and Kay walked away.

"Hey!" Nella shouted, "It's pretty rude to just walk away while someone's talking..." She was soon cut off by two female voices, "Toboe?" One said, "Hige?" The other asked. Kay, Toboe, Hige, and Nella turned around to see two girls standing there. One had dark blue hair, short, just abit below her ears, she had baggy blue jeans, and wore a red top, but with a red and white headband, and her skin was a bit pale. The other one that was standing next to her had shoulder long brown hair, kinda like Kay's. She wore a white tee-shirt that had the words, 'I love New York' on it, with blue jeans, and a pink braclet, and she had tan brown skin.

Both boys stood there in a bit of shock, "Uh Oh." Hige wispered, and Toboe nodded. "Blue?" Hige asked. "Leara?" Toboe asked as well. Both girls squealed and ran over to them, "We've missed you so much!" Leara said, giving Toboe a big hug. "Eh?" Kay and Nella asked. Hige chuckled and walked next to Nella, "Uhh...What brings you two here?" He asked. "We came for you silly." Leara said, pushing Toboe back a bit._ 'Who dose she think she is?' _Kay and Nella thought, as they watched them flirt with them infrount of their face.

"I thought we broke up with you two last year?" Toboe intruppted, "Yes, but I couldn't stand not seeing you!" Leara said, happily. "Eh?" Toboe and Hige said this time, "Yeah. We've been looking for you guys ever since, and now we found you!" Blue added. "Okay, nice little get together, but we have to go." Toboe said, pulling Leara away from him, carefully. "Yeah." Hige added, and started to walk away, "We look for you all this time?" Leara said, on the verge of tears, "And you leave?" Blue added, also on the verge.

Kay and Nella looked at each other, "But...Wouldn't that mean that they would leave us?" Nella asked, Kay nodded, "Yeah, it would either be them or us." Kay looked over at Toboe, and Nella looked over at Hige, "Well?" Kay and Nella asked.

* * *

_**(Author's Note)**_

_**Okay, so will Toboe and Hige go with Kay and Nella, or will they go with Leara and Blue? Stay tuned to find out!**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Keep 'em up if you want the next chapter!**_


End file.
